Junsu The Sheep
by ulisitaxiah
Summary: Bingung mau bikin summary kayak gimana. Pokoknya fanfic ini gajee :


**Title :** Junsu The Sheep

**Genre :** Family, Friendship

**Rating :** PG-13

**Length :** Oneshot

**Author :** Ulisita Sharpid (Xiahpid)

**Cast :**

**Yunho** as **Tiger**

**Jaejoong** as **Kitten**

**Yoochun** as **Turtle**

**Junsu** as **Sheep**

**Changmin** as **Squirrel**

(itu nama jenis hewannya lho, bukan nama tokohnya xP)

**Warning : Fabel, Gaje, Geje, Gak jelas, typo(s), OOC,** judul nggak nyambung dengan cerita, penyalahgunaan istilah, dan lain sebagainya yang membuktikan bahwa saya ini author abal =='

Happy reading^^

**#####-#####**

Junsu membuka akun Twitter-nya sekali lagi.

"Ya ampun... mereka mesra-mesraan di Twitter lagi..." dia menghela napas panjang. Ekornya yang imut itu bergoyang-goyang gelisah.

Dia mengetik sebuah nomor ponsel yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Lalu sebuah suara menyahut di sana.

"Waeyo, Junsu?"

"Chun, coba buka twitter, deh!"

"Apaan, ah? Aku nggak punya pulsa!"

"Aigoo... Park Ahjumma kan punya counter pulsa! Lagipula keluargamu kan termasuk keluarga kura-kura darat yang kaya di kota kita!"

"Suie.. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu kan, kalau aku ini nggak segesit kamu?" kata Yoochun lembut.

"Tapi paling nggak kamu bisa jalan ke counter Ahjumma dan minta pulsa, kan?" Junsu sedikit membentak.

"PULSAKU BARU HABIS BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU! PUAS?" balas Yoochun tak kalah keras.

Junsu terdiam sesaat. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi dia menutupi rasa bersalahnya itu.

"OKE!" seru Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya, dan langsung menutup telepon.

Apa-apaan sih, Suie.. batin Yoochun sambil melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Umma~" Yoochun memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya, dan mulai berjalan pelan ke counter pulsa di seberang jalan dengan 4 kaki kecilnya.

**#####-#####**

**mjjeje****UknowBoojae** chagi-yaaa~

Yunho tersenyum senang membaca mention dari belahan jiwanya itu. Dia langsung mengetik balasan untuk Jaejoong.

**UknowBoojae** saranghae **mjjeje****UknowBoojae** chagi-yaaa~

Di lain tempat, Jaejoong yang sedang menjilati lolipop vanilla-stawberry favoritnya cekikikan menatap layar IPhone yang ia genggam. Dia memasukkan lolipop ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai membalas.

**mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? Lagi mikirin aku, ya? xP RT **UknowBoojae** saranghae **mjjeje****UknowBoojae** chagi-yaaa~

Junsu nyengir melihat balasan dari Jaejoong. Dia mulai berjalan sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

**0101xiahtic** hei, aku membaca apa yang kalian tulis, tau.. ==' RT **mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? Lagi mikirin aku, ya? xP RT **UknowBoojae []**

**mjjeje **apaan kamu, Mbek? RT **0101xiahtic** hei, aku membaca apa yang kalian tulis, tau.. ==' RT **mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? Lagi mikirin aku **[]**

**UknowBoojae **YA! orang udik dilarang twitter-an! :DD RT **0101xiahtic** hei, aku membaca apa yang kalian tulis, tau.. ==' RT **mjjeje** lagi **[]**

**UknowBoojae **lagi nyiumin foto kamu, boo~ RT **mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? Lagi mikirin aku, ya? xP RT **UknowBoojae** saranghae **mjjeje []**

**0101xiahtic **ya ampun... (_ _ ') RT **UknowBoojae **lagi nyiumin foto kamu, boo~ RT **mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? Lagi mikirin aku, ya? xP RT **[]**

**mjjeje **/ RT **UknowBoojae **lagi nyiumin foto kamu, boo~ RT **mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? Lagi mikirin aku, ya? xP RT **UknowBoojae []**

**UknowBoojae **aku kepingin kissu kamu yang asli :* RT **mjjeje **/ RT **UknowBoojae **lagi nyiumin foto kamu, boo~ RT **mjjeje** lagi ngapain, Yunnie? **[]**

**0101xiahtic **stop! RT **UknowBoojae **aku kepingin kissu kamu yang asli :* RT **mjjeje **/ RT **UknowBoojae **lagi nyiumin foto kamu, boo~ RT **mjjeje []**

**mjjeje **:**: /kissu balik/ xDDDDD RT **UknowBoojae **aku kepingin kissu kamu yang asli :* RT **mjjeje **/ RT **UknowBoojae **lagi nyiumin foto **[]**

**0101xiahtic **jiaaaaahhh... RT **mjjeje **:**: /kissu balik/ xDDDDD RT **UknowBoojae **aku kepingin kissu kamu yang asli :* RT **mjjeje **/ RT **UknowBoojae []**

**UknowBoojae **boo~~ **mjjeje **:**: /kissu balik/ xDDDDD RT **UknowBoojae **aku kepingin kissu kamu yang asli :* RT **mjjeje **/ RT **[]**

**0101xiahtic **aigooo... gua dikacangin! Pergi aja, dah.. RT **UknowBoojae **boo~~ **mjjeje **:**: /kissu balik/ xDDDDD RT **UknowBoojae** **[]**

**#####-#####**

"Umma, aku minta pulsa." Kata Yoochun pada umma-nya yang terlihat sedang sibuk mengetik dan tak berhenti menatap layar komputer di depannya.

"Pulsa?" tanya umma Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Iya, Umma. Nggak usah banyak-banyak, deh."

"Untuk apa?" jari-jari umma Yoochun tetap mengetik dengan ceria di papan keyboard.

"Untuk Twitter-an." Jawab Yoochun ragu-ragu.

Umma Yoochun menghentikan jari-jarinya. Dia menatap ke arah Yoochun.

"Saldo kita habis." Kata umma Yoochun dengan muka inosen. Mendengar itu, Yoochun langsung lemas.

"Tapi," lanjut umma Yoochun, "kau cuma mau main Twitter, kan?" dia berdiri.

"Ne, Umma." Yoochun mendongak menatap mata ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, pakai saja komputer ini. Umma sudah selesai chatting-an, kamu pakai saja sepuasnya untuk main Twitter." Umma Yoochun tersenyum manis dan berjalan ke luar pintu counter.

"Umma mau ke supermarket dulu, Chunnie sayang~" serunya dari luar counter.

"Bye, Umma," bisiknya pelan.

Bola mata Yoochun bergerak mengikuti kepergian umma-nya.

Lalu dia duduk di depan komputer. Dengan gesit, jari-jari lentiknya langsung melompat-lompat di keyboard.

**6002theMicky **lho, kok mau pergi? Aku baru aja login ke twitter, tau! RT **0101xiahtic **aigooo... gua dikacangin! Pergi aja, dah.. RT **UknowBoojae []**

**UknowBoojae **eh, si playboy datang! RT **6002theMicky **lho, kok mau pergi? Aku baru aja login ke twitter, tau! RT **0101xiahtic **aigooo... **[]**

**mjjeje **ahahahah.. xD RT **UknowBoojae **eh, si playboy datang! RT **6002theMicky **lho, kok mau pergi? Aku baru aja login ke twitter, tau! RT **[]**

**0101xiahtic** Chunnie~~ udah punya pulsa, hoh? Aku tadi dikacangin ama **mjjeje** n **UknowBoojae** RT **6002theMicky **lho, kok mau pergi? Aku **[]**

**UknowBoojae **tinggal **maxjagomakan** yang belum muncul.. khu khu khu~ RT **mjjeje **ahahahah.. xD RT **UknowBoojae **eh, si playboy **[]**

**6002theMicky **nggak, aku pake inet ummaku xP RT **0101xiahtic** Chunnie~~ udah punya pulsa, hoh? Aku tadi dikacangin ama **mjjeje** n **UknowBoojae []**

**maxjagomakan **wahh.. ada nama artis terkenal disebut-sebut, nih~ wkwkwk RT **UknowBoojae **tinggal **maxjagomakan** yang belum muncul.. khu khu khu~** []**

**6002theMicky **ngga ada seekor tupai yang jadi artis, tau! RT **maxjagomakan **wahh.. ada nama artis terkenal disebut-sebut, nih~ wkwkwk RT **[]**

**UknowBoojae **nyahahaha... iya, tupai kan kerjaannya cuma ngasah gigi SUPER mereka xP RT **6002theMicky **ngga ada seekor tupai yang jadi artis, tau! RT** []**

**maxjagomakan **kejam sangat TToTT RT **UknowBoojae **nyahahaha... iya, tupai kan kerjaannya cuma ngasah gigi SUPER mereka xP RT **6002theMicky []**

**0101xiahtic** kalian gaje ==' aku mau pergi aja ama **mjjeje** hyung RT **maxjagomakan **kejam sangat TToTT RT **UknowBoojae **nyahahaha... **[]**

**6002theMicky ****0101xiahtic **pergi ama aku aja, yuk! RT **0101xiahtic **kalian gaje ==' aku mau pergi aja ama **mjjeje **hyung RT **maxjagomakan []**

**maxjagomakan **nih, uang pesangon buat kamu *kasih gopek* RT **0101xiahtic** kalian gaje ==' aku mau pergi aja ama **mjjeje** hyung RT **[]**

**UknowBoojae **My boo ngga akan mau! RT **0101xiahtic** kalian gaje ==' aku mau pergi aja ama **mjjeje** hyung RT **maxjagomakan **kejam sangat TToTT **[]**

**mjjeje **iya kok, aku mau pergi ama **0101xiahtic** xP ayo, Suie~ RT **UknowBoojae **My boo ngga akan mau! RT **0101xiahtic** kalian gaje ==' **[]**

**UknowBoojae **boo~~ don't leave me alone... ToT RT **mjjeje **iya kok, aku mau pergi ama **0101xiahtic** xP ayo, Suie~ RT **UknowBoojae **My boo **[]**

**6002theMicky** huaahahaha.. Yunho dicuekin! *lompat ke surga* RT **UknowBoojae **boo~~ don't leave me alone... ToT RT **mjjeje **iya kok, aku **[]**

**maxjagomakan **baibai **mjjeje****0101xiahtic** .. eh, **6002theMicky** elu lompat sekuat tenaga juga cuma nyampe pohon toge! RT **6002theMicky** huaahahaha.. **[]**

**mjjeje **ahahah..kasian amat. Mau ikut? Susul aja aku di Game Center :D RT ** UknowBoojae **boo~~ don't leave me alone... ToT RT **mjjeje **iya kok, **[]**

**UknowBoojae** *meluncur ke Game Center* RT **mjjeje **ahahah..kasian amat. Mau ikut? Susul aja aku di Game Center :D RT ** UknowBoojae **boo~~ **[]**

**6002theMicky** YA! GIGI LEBAY! TToTT aku mau ngikut **UknowBoojae **aja~ *ngekor* RT **maxjagomakan **baibai **mjjeje****0101xiahtic** .. eh, **6002theMicky []**

**maxjagomakan **aigooo~~ gua ditinggal! *jedotin kepala ke tiang listrik* ngikuuut~ RT **6002theMicky** YA! GIGI LEBAY! TToTT aku mau ngikut **[]**

**0101xiahtic **heh, gaje... kami belum pergi, tau #dibantai RT **maxjagomakan **aigooo~~ gua ditinggal! *jedotin kepala ke tiang listrik* **[]**

**mjjeje **ne.. nyahahahaha *evillaugh* RT **0101xiahtic **heh, gaje... kami belum pergi, tau #dibantai RT **maxjagomakan **aigooo~~ gua ditinggal! **[]**

**6002theMicky** o.o *muka cengo* RT **mjjeje **ne.. nyahahahaha *evillaugh* RT **0101xiahtic **heh, gaje... kami belum pergi, tau #dibantai RT **[]**

**UknowBoojae** YAA! RT **6002theMicky** o.o *muka cengo* RT **mjjeje **ne.. nyahahahaha *evillaugh* RT **0101xiahtic **heh, gaje... kami belum pergi, **[]**

**maxjagomakan** *banting mobil* RT **UknowBoojae** YAA! RT **6002theMicky** o.o *muka cengo* RT **mjjeje **ne.. nyahahahaha *evillaugh* RT **[]**

**0101xiahtic** iya, iya.. ni kita mau berangkat xP RT **maxjagomakan** *banting mobil* RT **UknowBoojae** YAA! RT **6002theMicky** o.o *muka cengo* **[]**

"Ayolah, hyung.. aku nggak sabar kepingin main game baru ituu~" Junsu menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menyedot debu di ruang tamu.

"Sabar, dong. Iya, iya.. Ini hampir selesai, saengi..." jawab Jaejoong menarik tangannya kasar.

Junsu menuju ke teras, menengok kiri-kanan dengan imutnya.

Dari tikungan di ujung jalan, meluncur sebuah Ferrari yang berkilau mewah terkena pancaran sinar matahari.

"CHUNNIE~~" panggil Junsu ketika melihat mobil itu mendekat. Dia berlari-lari menuju mobil, dan langsung mengguncang-guncang pundak Yoochun.

"CHUN! CHUN! CHUN!" raut wajahnya senang sekali, seperti anak burung yang berhasil terbang untuk pertama kalinya.

Yoochun memegangi kepalanya. Kalau dalam film kartun, mata Yoochun akan digambarkan dengan bentuk seperti obat nyamuk bakar yang berputar-putar.

"Apaaa~~" ucapnya lemas.

"Kau mau ikut aku dan Jae hyung ke Game Center?" tanya Junsu riang.

"Yaa... habisnya Yunho hyung mau ikut kalian.. Jadi, aku akan ikut juga untuk mengawasi Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Changmin Si Gigi Super itu juga ikut, kan?"

"Huwaaa? Minnie ikut juga?" mata Junsu melebar senang mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"Gaje.." Yoochun memasang tampang meremehkan. Tapi imut, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Yeyeyeye yippie yippie yeye~~" tangan Junsu yang menggenggam ditempelkannya di kedua pipinya, membuat Yoochun yang masih duduk di jok mobil semakin gemas ingin mencubit pipi tembem Junsu.

"Jun-chaaaaaaaaann~~" panggil Yoochun lembut dengan muka paling imutnya.

"Ne?" Junsu tersenyum tak kalah imut.

Melihat itu, Yoochun langsung melompat dari mobilnya dan mencubiti pipi Junsu dengan jari-jarinya yang pendek. "KKYYYYAAAAAAA~~ JUN-CHAAAAANNN~~" serunya gemas.

"Yoochun-aaaaaah!" teriak Junsu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kaki depannya mengusir Yoochun.

Yoochun tak menghiraukannya.

"HYUUUUUUNG! JAEJOONG HYUUUUNG!" panggil Junsu putus asa.

Jaejoong berlari-lari keluar rumah dengan lap piring di tangannya begitu mendengar teriakan dongsaengnya itu.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka seketika, menyaksikan adegan yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Yunho itu sedang dipraktekkan oleh adiknya sendiri.

"YAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SAENGI-KU, HAH? JANGAN NODAI DIA, KURA-KURA LAMBAN!"

Junsu dan Yoochun langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hyung..." Yoochun berkata memelas dan langsung melepaskan Junsu, sambil berjalan perlahan ke kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memelototinya dengan tatapan bola api.

Junsu berlari-lari menuju Jaejoong, dan langsung memeluk perut hyungnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai umma-nya itu.

"Jae hyung! Sakiiittt~~" seru Junsu seperti anak kecil. Kalau sudah bersama Jaejoong, Junsu pasti langsung bertingkah manja.

"Kau diapakan saja sama kura-kura itu, sayang?" Jaejoong balas memeluk Junsu dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Dia nggak aku apa-apain kok, hyung. Percaya deh, sama aku." Yoochun memasang puppy eyes yang tidak akan mempan di mata berapi-api Jaejoong.

"PULANG!" teriak Jaejoong kepada Yoochun dengan mata bola api. Salah satu kaki depannya menunjuk ke arah datangnya Yoochun tadi, bermaksud untuk mengusirnya.

"Tapi, hyung.. Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok." Kilah Yoochun lagi.

"JUNSU BILANG DIA MERASA SAKIT KARENA KAMU! SAKIT! SAKITT! KAMU APAKAN DIA?" suara Jaejoong sampai terdengar dari radius 500 m.

"AKU NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN DIA! COBA HYUNG TANYA JUNSU!" Yoochun membalas dengan pedas.

Jaejoong memelototi Yoochun beberapa detik, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junsu yang sedang menikmati lembutnya perut hyungnya ini.

"Kamu diapain sama Yoochun, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti seorang umma kepada anaknya.

"Sakiiit~~" Junsu pura-pura terisak di perut Jaejoong.

"Dasar Mbek-AirMataBuaya.." gerutu Yoochun.

"KAMU BARUSAN NGOMONG APA, HAH?" Jaejoong berteriak-teriak lagi seperti ahjumma-ahjumma depresi.

"Hei, hei! Ada apa, ini? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Yunho sang Appa *pletakk* tiba-tiba datang dengan sepeda tingginya. Dia langsung menjatuhkan sepedanya di depan mobil Yoochun, dan menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ada apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho, memegang bahu kekasihnya.

Junsu duduk di lantai di samping kaki Jaejoong. Dia memeluk lututnya dengan kaki depannya dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tampang imut. Posisi siap menonton drama romantis YunJae.

"Nasehati saeng-sepupumu ini, Yunnie! Dia keterlaluan! Dia baru saja menodai Jun-chan tersayangku!" jawab Jaejoong dengan manja walaupun bernada marah.

"Chun?" seru Yunho heran. Dia menoleh ke muka Yoochun.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Boo? Apa yang kamu lakukan ke Junsu, Chun?" interogasi Yunho.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain Junsu, hyung!" Yoochun terlihat hampir putus asa.

"JUJUR!" bentak Yunho kasar.

"Hyung... DEMI KANGKUNG–"

"Hah, kangkung? Siapa yang lagi makan kangkung? Aku mauuu~~" Changmin datang tiba-tiba dengan sebutir kenari besar di tangannya. Dua gigi tupainya benar-benar mengganggu mata.

"APA MAUMU, HAH?" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut sekaligus senang menyadari bahwa mereka burdua mengatakan sesuatu yang persis sama secara bersamaan. Yun-Jae yang menyadari bahwa mereka sehati, menatap dalam satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua terhanyut dalam luapan cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka pancarkan lewat tatapan mata. Namun lagi-lagi, Si Tupai menginterupsi adegan romantis itu.

"Hei! Sadaaar! Mana kangkungnya?" Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan ekor berbulunya di hidung Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan saling membuang muka.

Melihat bioskop gratis mereka bubar, Yoochun dan Junsu langung berseru depresi.

"YAAAAA!" teriak Junsu. "Kau menghancurkan adegan romantis YunJae couple!"

"PABOOOOO!" Yoochun menjitak kepala Changmin. "KAMU NGAPAIN, SIH?"

"KYAAA! Sakit, tau!" seru Changmin memegangi kepalanya sambil memasang puppy eyes kepada Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa." Kata Jaejoong lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala Junsu, khas seorang umma.

"Kami bisa melakukannya lain kali, kok." Sambung Yunho, mengedipkan mata ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum menunduk, pipinya bersemu merah ketika sekali lagi Yunho menggodanya.

**#####-#####**

Extra story...

Jaejoong POV

"Kita nggak jadi ke Game Center, ya?" tanya Junsu lemas tanpa ditujukan kepada siapapun.

Kami berlima sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke padang rumput favorit kami. Di puncak salah satu lembahnya ada sebuah kursi taman panjang berwarna merah menyala. Kami berlima sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di lembah itu. Tertawa bersama, mencari-cari serangga-serangga lucu, memainkan sesuatu yang aneh dengan rerumputan di sekitar kami, pokoknya semua hal-hal menyenangkan yang terlintas di benak kami pasti akan kami lakukan. Setiap sore hari seperti ini, tawa bahagia kami selalu terdengar di padang rumput ini. Peluh kami selalu menetes di padang rumput ini, menyatu di dalam tanah. Tersimpan dengan aman. Tak akan pernah bisa dimusnahkan oleh siapapun. Seperti persahabatan kami.

Takdir yang mempertemukan kami berlima telah membuat kami bersatu dalam suatu ikatan yang takkan pernah bisa dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Hangatnya cinta dan lembutnya kasih sayang menjadi satu-satunya penopang kami untuk tetap berdiri tegak dalam kerasnya kehidupan. Berbagai masalah dan goncangan selalu kami hadapi bersama-sama. Asalkan kami bersama, kami pasti mampu menghadapi apapun yang terjadi. Karena kebersamaan adalah kekuatan kami.

Dan sore ini, di tempat yang indah ini, kami berlima berbaring di padang rumput menghadang ke barat, menatap dengan takjub sang Surya yang tanpa mengenal lelah selalu menyinari kami semua, selalu menghibur kami semua, selalu menyemangati kami semua...

"Hyungdeul... Changmin-ah... I very like this place.." Junsu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia, merasakan semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan jiwa. Tak peduli dengan logat bahasa inggrisnya yang aneh.

Aku menoleh ke kiri sambil tersenyum. Yunho dan Changmin juga ikut tersenyum dan memejamkan mata mereka perlahan.

Lalu aku menoleh ke kanan. Yoochun memejamkan mata dan meremas tangan Junsu yang digenggamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum tulus tersungging di wajah tampan mereka.

Aku kembali menatap langit kemerahan di atasku. Di sana, aku melihat kami berlima sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan riang. Terdengar pula di telingaku, tawa bahagia kami berlima yang benar-benar membuat hatiku semakin sejuk. Sekilas, memori tentang kami bergerak cepat di benakku. Semua masa-masa indah yang pernah kami lalui bersama terurai kembali, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat namun sangat jelas. Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang kukeluarkan tanpa kusadari. Senyum yang keluar karena aku begitu bahagia. Bahagia karena kami berlima yang ada di sini. Karena kami berlima yang saling berbagi. Karena kami berlima yang berani menantang apapun yang ada di depan kami. Karena kami berlima yang berpegangan tangan dalam semua masalah. Dan karena kami berlima yang berhasil menyelesaikan masalah. Karena kami ini lima...

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Setetes air mata kebahagiaan bergulir indah di pelipisku, dan menetes di tanah.

Satu lagi air mata kebahagiaan yang akan mempererat persahabatan kami.

**END**

Hmmm...

Bagus, kagak?

Yahh.. Pokoknya, apapun komentar, saran, maupun kritik readers sekalian setelah membaca ff ini akan saya terima dengan lapangan bola #dibakar

Anda tau, saya jarang dapet inspirasi dan motivasi buat nulis. Dan saya menulis ff untuk mengasah kemampuan saya dalam menulis. Kali aja ntar kalo saya udah dewasa, kerjaan saya jadi penulis terkenal macam J.K. Rowling Ahjumma. Amiiin ^/\^

O iya, saya minta maap yang sebesar-besarnya karena SEPERTINYA banyak kesalahan dalam penggunaan istilah maupun bahasa dan tulisan. Kalau saja menurut readers sekalian ada yang SALAH dan HARUS diperbaiki di ff saya ini, silahkan NGOMONG aja. Saya nggak bakal tersungging, kok :D

Jangan lupa RCL, ya.

Kamsahamnida^^


End file.
